


The First Intermission: Now and Then

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Series: Bendy BBro and Alice Angel Starring in: 'A Reel Good Time'. [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: Alliances, Character Dynamics, Experimentation, deal making, origin story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: A peek into the lives of two denizens living in the depths of the resort.And how the strongest alliances can form under any means, even from those who started as enemies.
Series: Bendy BBro and Alice Angel Starring in: 'A Reel Good Time'. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> I can't update for most of tomorrow due to plans, so the chapter's going up early. Please enjoy out brief break from Alice and Bendy's plight.

Diamond briskly made his way down to the library, in search of his ally. The Abyssal Ink had been oddly active as of late, last thing he needed was the blob getting in his way and ruining his plans. His foul presence warning anything in his way to move.

Any inky being unfortunate enough to not flee or try crossing him, the twisted toon ensured they met a quick fate beneath his heel. Splattered across the dirty floor blending in the shadows and stains to be forgotten.

When reached the library’s back entrance, it was stained with ink…meaning the Abyss likely had wind of their plans. Gritting his teeth, Diamond pressed forward into the book lined halls in search of the Ink Witch. He considered calling her name but if _it_ was nearby, it’d be after him next.

After all his hard work, not an option. Crawling out the dark puddles could take weeks, or even months…or so he heard.

Assuming you could _make_ it out.

A groan from the Ink Witch’s study drew his attention. Diamond slowly edged her door open to find her prone form on the floor, quickly destabilizing. Legs already melting away, arms joining in on the fun. She pried open her golden orbs, both begging for help when they locked on to him. Her words for the first time failing her. Diamond managed a gentle smile, scooping her up off the floor.

“ **Don’t you worry Princess, I’ll get’cha all patched up.** ” He assured, carrying her back to the lift. Ignoring the black staining his pristine clothes. Well, pristine for down here. Diamond kept flicking his eyes over the melting woman, unsure of what transpired. The Abyss was involved, obviously, but how much? Did she sell him out, or stay strong?

Lost in his maze of a mind, the Ink Witch started yanking on his bowtie to grab his attention. Glaring down, he almost barked at her. What stopped him was now her face was slipping to pieces as well, inky tears leaking down her face. Diamond cursed, running into his casino not bothering to lock anything behind him. It could wait. Her lost ink dripping against the floor, each splatter too loud for his liking.

“ **Just hold on…** ” He grit out, making his way into the manager’s suite. He quickly dropped her on one of the couches, sifting through his supplies. He had to have a heart around here _somewhere_ , at the very least some thick ink. “ **Hold on, Princess, I’m looking!** ” He snapped at her, who was much closer to a puddle than humanoid. She made a gurgling noise, or that may have just been Diamond’s mind messing with him. It got harder and harder to tell these days.

He grinned in victory finding a jar of thick ink, the emergency supply. He groaned internally but she’d be worth it. Wasn’t enough to fix her but it’d buy him time. Rushing back over he flipped the lid off, dumping the ink on an almost puddle of the woman. He waited, tense for a moment, before the thick ink did it’s job and she started to get solid again. He crossed his arms and she gained her face and arms back. Her legs did reform, but not solid enough for walking on.

“ **What happened?** ” He sighed pinching the space above his nose, as she rubbed her arms.

“ **Abyss.** ” She replied curtly, glaring down at her misshapen limbs. She kicked her semi-formed legs, newly formed nose wrinkling in disgust.

“ **I get that,** ” He spit, trying to be patient “ **I meant what made it attack you… _this time._** ”

“ **I caught an angel and demon.** ” Diamond froze. He had to hear her wrong. No…no cussing way they were _stupid_ enough to come back! Maybe it was another angel or demon… “ **I was going to study them, enlighten my followers…but the Abyssal Ink showed up out of nowhere.** ” She broke into a sputtering cough, spraying ink across her hands. “ **I’ve never even seen it on the upper levels before.** ” Diamond couldn’t fight the grin inching across his face. “ **Dee?** ” the Witch asked nervously, not liking the look in his eyes. His gaze slowly trailed over to her.

“ **Did the demon say his name?** ” Diamond attempted to ask in a casual tone, his glee just barely bleeding through. It didn’t go unnoticed by his associate. “ **What about the angel?** ”

“ **Yeah…** ” Witch said slowly, carefully studying her ally “ **I think it was ‘Bendy’ or something…Why?** ” Diamond’s grin grew, his hands clasping together. The sound making her flinch slightly.

“ **Because I just found our ticket out.** ” He smugly declared turning back to her, facing his supplies. “ **Those two are going to take care of everything,** ” He hummed cheerfully, “ **and we’ll be home free.** ” Witch wasn’t so sure, but he hadn’t steered her wrong yet. As long as she got her freedom and the source, she didn’t really care. Witch watched him rummaging through his things quickly, suddenly plucking a striped axe free from the pile.

“ **I’ll be back soon,”** He promised, **“see if I can get a few more things to stabilize you before moving on.** ”

“ **Sounds** **good** **to** **me.** ” She managed in a shaky voice, giving him a thumbs up. Diamond was so lost he didn’t even notice the quiver. He didn’t see much of anything once a bout of mania took control. Something she picked up on very early in their alliance. His intellect was nearly all together lost in the throes of bloodlust.

The littlest thing or inconvenience could drive him over the edge and rampage. The Ink Witch shuddered in relief, knowing a storm was sure to follow but she wouldn’t be the one to witness it. At least he tried to hide it from her. Stop her for seeing the fresh ink coating the walls.

It was in her best interest to lay low, bide her time and see where his latest rage lead him.

-

_‘ **I think it was ‘Bendy’ or something…Why?** ’_

That single sentence she uttered played over and over like a broken record in Diamond’s mind.

Bendy.

_Bendy_ was here, and if with an angel, good chance it was the little miss perfect _Alice_. He giggled like a child in anticipation of crossing the two. Revenge, his at last. His fist clenched so tight around the axe, his knuckles popped. They would _pay_ for leaving him behind in this hellscape. Nobody left Diamond high and dry and lived to tell the tale.

_“Don’t hurt them, you hear me!? Don’t you cussing dare!”_

Diamond pushed the snarling voice of annoyance away. What was his cussing problem? He’d been more vocal lately…he’d have to _fix_ that later. Diamond shook his head, dismissing the still protesting voice. He was rolling so high right now, not even it could bring him down. It just needed to learn to shut up and enjoy the ride. Diamond hummed a few bars of the casino’s song, making his way to the entrance.

“What was that!?” A familiar female voice from his past yelped. Diamond’s visage cracked in anticipation, his retribution close by. Stepping lively into the Ace’s suite, Diamond set his axe behind the door, listening to her and another male voice, Bendy most likely, replying. “ _Who_ was that!?”

“I dunno.” The all too familiar male replied.

Diamond suppressed a laugh, sitting down by the picture window. Eyes narrow with wicked delight, a permanent smile set on his cracked visage. They’d know soon enough who waited just ahead.

He’d make sure they _never_ forgot him again.


	2. Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they were allies, they were enemies.

Diamond stared grimly over the ink creatures crawling among the library halls. Watching in fascinated disgust as their shapeless forms struggled to work for their master. Like puppets on a string.

He scoffed at them scurrying about. Sneering, knowing all too well he could crush them under his heel. Make them _pay_. He wondered idly if the witch would show up…he and her needed to have a little ‘chat’.

If she kept sending her oh so loyal ‘followers’ in his territory, there was gonna be a problem. He could be lenient, but them being on level seven itself was nothing short of an insult. And, well, he did not take kindly to being insulted.

“ **Why are _you_ here?**” She demanded over her speakers, like she was a threat. As if she were scary if he couldn’t see her. Diamond laughed sharply at the idea, gliding down the stairs purposefully crushing those living ink stains under his heel. “ **Stop that!** ” She shrieked as another popped under his shoe. “ **Do you know how long it takes to make one of them!? Much less enlighten them?** ” She spit venomously.

“ **Dunno…don’t care.** ” Diamond hummed, kicking ink off his shoes. “ **You and I need to have a heart to heart.** ” He purred as her ‘followers’ fled from him. Good. They knew who they were dealing with. Wiser than their master, apparently.

“ **I’d rather not.** ” She replied smoothly over the intercom. “ **I see what you do to maintain yourself, and I’d like to keep my insides. Thanks but no thanks.** ”

Diamond snickered, shaking his head. He spread his arms slowly in a grand gesture to the now empty hall. “ **It’s not my fault _they_ made a deal and couldn’t pay the price.**”

“ **Uh-huh.** ”

“ **Listen, unless you plan on playing a game, it’s just a little chat. Honest.** ” He swore, fingers crossed…not that she needed to know.

“ **Why can’t we talk like this?** ” She inquired. He groaned, leaning back exasperated. The Witch was one of the few smart ones around here. No fun, but useful.

“ **Okay Witch, here’s what I gotta say, so listen up!** ” He hummed lightly, impatiently tapping his feet. “ **Your little ‘followers’ show up in my territory again, and you won’t have _any_ left.**” He snarled, any traces of his manners gone. “ **Their touchin’ _my debtors_ and takin’ _my_ things!**”

“ **Oh cuss off!** ” She hissed back through the speakers. “ **I earned my parts fair and square!** ”

“ **STEALING MY SUPPLIES!** ” Diamond screamed furiously. “ **Do it again,** ” He warned, quickly lowering his voice, “ **and I will shove you so deep in the dark puddles you will _never_ see the light again. Not even the Abyss would find you when I’m through! Are we clear?**”

“ **Crystal.** ” She ground out drily. “ **Now, unlike _you_ , my followers require attention. Ascension is reached through knowledge and enlightenment. Your prattle is lowering everyone’s IQ in the vicinity. So do us all a favor and kindly, cuss off.**” She said, wisely switching the speaker off before he could reply. 

Diamond shook with rage consuming his every fiber. He was _not_ to be taken lightly. To be _ignored! Forgotten!_ He grit his teeth, clenching his fist. A foul grin found itself nesting on the fiend’s visage, an equally wicked thought in his fractured mind.

“ **Ascension…she says…** ” He mused, delving deeper in his enemy’s lair.

-

The Ink Witch was hard away at work, getting her next lesson plan together. She was gracing her faithful with lessons about plants this week since a few started sprouting up down the hall. She giggled, wondering if any of them would recall anything. A long lost memory, a talent, or even just a hobby. Who knew?

Part of the fun was just finding out!

When she opened the door to teach, the last thing she expected was for Diamond to be towering over her, a mad grin plastered across his cracked features. She shrieked, dropping her book, scrambling back. He smugly eyed the book, slowly leaning over to retrieve it.

“ **A brief history of local flora and fauna.** ” He read aloud. “ **Riveting… Do plants even grow here anymore?** ” He idly questioned partially mocking her, partially curious. “ **They don’t in the casino, you know.** ”

“ **G-G-Get out!** ” She stuttered out. He ignored her, genuinely interested in her coveted tome. She kept all the best stuff for herself. Far more entertaining than his ‘inherited’ collection. Milla’s tastes had been stardust. Useful but boring.

“ **What chapter?** ” He hummed, reading each chapter summary before flipping to the next. “ **For your ‘lesson’.** ”

“ **Like I’d _ever_ tell you!**” She growled, fists shaking by her side. She was angry, not foolish. “ **G-Get o-out!** ” Her voice shook as badly as her form.

“ **Why should I?** ” He purred, leaning in with an arched brow, snapping the book shut. “ **You don’t respect my boundaries, why should I offer the same _courtesy_ to you?**” He opened the book again, flipping through. “ **What chapter.** ” His tone left no room for negotiation.

“ **T-Twenty one.** ” She confessed, closing her eyes in defeat as he carelessly flipped through her precious book. That passage really called to her. Just…something about it but what, she could not place. Diamond flipped to the section, shock on his face quickly hidden by a mask made of a maniacal smile encore.

“ **Well, well, well. What an _interesting_ subject.**” His fingers carefully tracing the pages. “ **Tell you what I’m thinkin’, since I’m such a nice guy.** ” She rolled her eyes internally, fighting the urge to slap him. “ **I was going to rip your book here to shreds but I kinda like it. I’m all about workin’ things out, ya see. So, here’s what I’m thinkin’,** ” He snapped the book closed, tucking it under his now crossed arms, “ **you stay the cuss out my domain, send a couple kitties my way, and you’ll have your book back.** ”

She bit back her disgust, but with him it was agree or die. It was how _he_ worked. His ‘debtors’ never stood a chance, poor fools. The second they shook his hand their inky lives were over. They just didn’t know it yet. She smirked at what _she_ had painted across his door personally, true to the last.

‘ **All die for the Diamond** ’

“ **I don’t have a choice, do I?** ” He blinked in surprise.

“ **Of course you do!** ” He smiled, like they were old friends. “ **You can always say ‘no’.** ” The ‘but then I’ll kill you’ went unsaid. She sighed. If she was stuck working for the lunatic, might as well specify the conditions.

“ **How many cats?** ” She felt appalled saying it, but she was not drowning for them.

“ **Five or so should do.** ” He smiled while she fought the urge to retch as ink leaked out his cracks. He quickly placed a gloved hand, hiding the ink. “ **Do we have a deal, Witch?** ”

“ **We do.** ” She grit out. “ **Now leave.** ” He laughed weakly, leaving with her book. Her lesson. She was so distraught, she almost missed the change in his demeanor.

“ **With pleasure, princess,** ” He whispered softly, turning to leave. She frowned, confused.

“ **What did you call me?** ” Diamond went rigid, frozen in place. The Ink Witch had heard once upon a time, he remembered more than the rest of them. Hence, his power over them. Did she actually know him? In the past, were they friends? She doubted it, all things considered, but who knew!? She needed to, that’s who!

He slowly turned his gaze on her, expression eerily blank. “ **Did you say something, Witch?** ”

“ **No.** ”

“ **That’s what I thought.** ” He growled, though it held no bite. Abruptly storming off, out of her library. ‘Princess’…she needed to remember that name, rather title. The Ink Witch quickly jotted the name down in her memory journal, grabbing a backup lesson on ducks and other waterfowl. It would just have to do for now. She would get her book back soon enough. Then enlightenment could carry on.

-

Diamond plodded back to his casino, dropping on one of the tables, flipping the book open once more. His cracked visage softening at chapter twenty one. His fingers shook, tracing the space under the title. He hadn’t realized before…after searching for so long, it was her. He found her…he’d take it easy on her. Keep his promise. Unlike some _people_ , he remained true to his.

He always kept his deals, until people didn’t pay up.

He set the open book down, to go off and record the deal in case he forgot. They didn’t shake, so it wasn’t binding, but still. He needed the supplies right now. He’d make it up to her later. Maybe ignore a few ‘followers’ as long as they weren’t on seven.

A lone book sat open in the abandoned casino floor, proudly reading on page two-thirty eight, chapter twenty one’s title showing the following:

**_‘All about local Holly.’_ **

-

Diamond knew he couldn’t just leave things the way they were. Deal or not, the promise came first. He waited a few days before contacting her again, getting a few ‘payments’ from the Witch. After three, he decided to make his move. Offer something more…mutually beneficial. Otherwise, she wouldn’t believe him.

To be fair, he wouldn’t either. But, she didn’t need to believe him, just trust him.

-

“ **I want to make a deal, Princess.** ” Diamond called from above. The Ink Witch’s nose wrinkled up at the sound of the supposed high roller. “ **Princess.** ” He continued on in a merry tune. Something had the wretch in a good mood. She ignored his callings, scavenging for supplies for her followers. It was getting harder and harder finding supplies she needed to teach and enlighten. Books were becoming scarcer, papers non-existent.

“ **Princess.** ” His voice took on a slightly annoyed note. “ **I know you're down here. I _know_ you can hear me.**”

“ **I wish I couldn’t…** ” She grumbled as something dropped in front of her, Diamond drawing himself to full height. A grand tower of condescendence smiling down at her, arms tucked behind his back. She glared, knowing she could do much to him. As loathe as she was to admit it, he was above her. Witch strangely noted he was still in a chipper mood, despite being disobeyed. He felt…different.

“ **Hello, Princess.** ” He hummed, rocking on his heels.

“ **Diamond.** ” She replied curly, folding her arms. He stared amused for a moment, pulling the book he stole a few days prior out. Witch breathed in, her golden orbs widening at the sight of her lost resource. He simply handed it back to her. She didn’t get him all the kitties yet, as promised. She gingerly reached out, wrapping her stained fingers around the tome, slowly bringing it back to her. She inspected the book, entirely unharmed. “ **Why?** ” She accused, glaring up at his smug grin.

His grin melted into indifference, then melancholy. “ **Memories.** ” He confessed, not looking at her. “ **You never know when they come to play.** ” Honestly, Witch _didn’t_ know. All she remembered from her life was she was smart and gifted at magic. Memories down here were as valuable as hearts, yet he was giving them back. “ **Speaking of the starfallen things, they gave me an idea…** ” Mischief dancing in his mismatched orbs. “ **… _if_ you care to stick around and hear it. Your debt’s been cleared, either way.**”

The Inky Witch bit her lip, unsure if she could trust him…then again, just hearing him out couldn’t hurt. She and her followers could get out. Learn so much more than what these wretched halls had to teach. Besides, Diamond didn’t wipe away any debt unless he saw a bigger profit from letting it go. 

“ **Go on.** ” Campbell’s incarnate seemed pretty pleased by her answer, face matching the title to a ‘t’.

“ **You get your source from the ink, right?** ” He asked, clearly already knowing.

“ **Yes, the Abyssal Ink to be precise. Your point?** ” He waved for her to follow him, as he turned to walk down the corridor. “ **Don’t you use ink?** ”

“ **Nope.** ” He laughed, popping the ‘p’. “ **There are other sources in this hellscape, if you know where to look. My power is my own, don’t owe anybody a starfallen thing…and I can offer _you_ the same thing.**” Witch would be lying if she said she wasn’t intrigued. Diamond took her silence as a chance to continue selling.

“ **You see, Princess, down here you need all the help you can get to succeed. I got lucky since I’ve been around the block, you not so much.** ” She glared at Diamond’s back, but he wasn’t wrong. “ **I want to change that.** ” Witch paused at his words.

“ **What?** ” He paused, looking back at her in surprise. Her glare returning full force, face contorted in anger. “ **Is this some sick joke!?** ” He blinked, laughing good naturedly.

“ **No, no. I’m entirely serious.** ” Well, at least it was good to know he was cracked in the head too. “ **I don’t have any loyal allies and I want to change that. You know your stuff, and how to play your cards carefully.** ” His eyes trailed down the hall. “ **Say I could, oh…, get you a source. A way to ditch that Abyssal Ink now and forever. Would ya?** ”

The Ink Witch pondered the mad toon’s words. A source could be a lead to her true form. The ink consumed her body, but it had been the price of power, of survival. She lost pieces of her past every time something shoved her back to the dark puddles. She didn’t even know her name, relying on her title as a name.

Her followers were even more lost than her…not even able to retain bi-pedal forms to walk the halls.

Perhaps regaining her form could offer insight to theirs. She could use this opportunity to fix and heal their broken forms. Restore them. Save them! Somehow Diamond’s nickname stuck in her mind, familiar. A fondness attached to the silly word. A sense of trust. Safety.

Both foreign considering _who_ she was dealing with.

He claimed to recall a memory, hence the change of heart. Now him using the nickname without abandon. Manipulative or remorseful? _If_ he did truly recall something, then that would imply they knew each other…likely well. And if she could rid herself of this damnable ink maybe…just maybe escape was feasible at last.

“ **Say I did…I need to know a few things first.** ” He looked proud at her declaration, as though he heard her say those words a thousand times. For all she knew, he had.

“ **Ask away, Princess.** ”

“ **First, who am I to you?** ” He actually looked away from her, more interested in the floor. She wasn’t letting the schmuck of that easy, barreling ahead. “ **Second, why should I help you?** ” He perked up at her second query. He held up a single finger, stopping her from moving on.

“ **You’re a sister to me…if my mind can be trusted.** ” He chuckled. “ **Who knows what the ink distorts or why.** ” He held up another finger. “ **I’m one of the most powerful beings in this joint. Strong enough to take a shot from the Abyssal Ink themselves and stay solid.** ” His cracked side began twitching “ **Can you take a hit from dear ol’ teach?** ” She shook her head, a few dismal encounters ringing in her mind. That grin…She shuddered.

“ **Thought so. Being at the top’s lonely, Princess. I need help if my goals are gonna be reached, but I’m not blind to think I can do it alone.** ” He lowered himself to her level, eyes meeting hers. “ **Ten years is a long time without making any progress…can almost drive a guy mad.** ” Mad? Oh, he most certainly had his moments. Being this close, Witch couldn’t help but note, his eyes weren’t golden. Not even a trace…that didn’t settle well with her…but she couldn’t place why. Everyone she’d seen down here had golden eyes, if they had eyes. “ **And since I can’t make any, why not get an old pal to help out? I’m sure you wanna leave this dump as much as me.** ” That grabbed her attention, shoving it front and center.

Diamond wanted to leave.

 _Diamond_ wanted to _leave_.

The ‘I rule level 7 with an iron fist’ Diamond. The ‘enter my territory and I will make you regret forming or ever doing so again’ Diamond. The ‘if you don’t listen you can feel’ Diamond. He was practically a tyrannical king on the mid-levels, where the Abyssal Ink rarely dwelled.

Why in the name of all that was wicked would he want to leave!? This place was his haven!

He studied her carefully, almost as if he could hear her screaming mind.

“ **I’m just trying to pay my due to leave. Fix what’s this sludge broke, and that takes torment and time… _unfortunately_.**” He replied to the tense quiet, a feeling of lostness and desperation in his tone. “ **I’m so _close_ to freedom. Closer than you could realize…and I’m not going to lose it. I refuse. I’ll do whatever I have to get the cuss out of here. Question is, are you Princess?**” He leaned in, no smile or malice on his broken features. “ **Are you willing to break some rules and get so much _more_ in return?**”

Was she? Witch didn’t know if she could…but freedom was enticing. So long as ink stained her skin and veins she was trapped. She couldn’t make a real living here like Diamond, or the heartless. She just drifted from place to place, trying to find some form of identity. Some purpose.

She had her followers. She taught them, enlightened them. But how many were smashed by others? Killed by the Abyss? Heartless destroying them for wandering too far. Even just falling apart, unable to keep it together any longer. Some days it felt futile trying but she kept at it. It was something to do. A way to pass time and enrich their lives.

Here Diamond was offering her more than the Abyssal Ink ever had. It gave her dewdrops of its power, never uttering a word. Drowning her in ink if she bothered it too much. Snapping her neck if she spoke too loudly while teaching. Slowly but surely, the inky woman was finding her resolve.

“ **And what do I need to do to get out of here with a source.** ” She wasn’t asking, not anymore. “ **Besides working with you, that is.** ” Diamond grinned, gesturing for her to walk ahead. Witch walked in front of him, as anything in their path quickly ran or hid. Likely due to who was following her.

“ **It’s actually simple, Princess. I need a few things before I can get the source hidden on this level.** ” He explained softly. “ **I can send you a list, you can complete it at your leisure.** ”

“ **And why can’t you get these ‘ _things’_ yourself?**” She growled, using her fingers to quote.

“ **I can’t even get near the Abyssal Ink without it gunning for my handsome mug.** ” He made a ‘tsk’ sound, clenching his jaw. “ **You can if you’re quiet. I can’t get the source if I’m dead.** ” She hated that his reasoning was sound, but a new thought struck her.

“ **And how do I know you won’t steal it?** ” He let out a sharp laugh.

“ **Simple.** ” He shook his head, ink briefly mixing with his tea. “ **You can only control one source at a time. I’m more than happy with mine, thank you.** ” He paused. “ **I’ll show you mine once we get yours. Easier to teach you, and if I run into trouble, you can bail me out.** ” This was a calculated risk for him as much as her. He clearly thought this would work…why not give it a chance?

“ **What source are you giving me?** ” She pressed, reaching the end of the corridor. The Ink Witch suddenly realized they were in Fantasy Land territory. A place she’d never dare to go alone. Diamond pointed over the balcony to a vault, clearly tampered with…likely by him. She gasped, recognizing the shape above the door instantly knowing which source was inside. The one whispering promises of power.

“ **The cog.** ” He grinned victoriously, knowing he had an ally. “ **I think it’s suit you.** ” The mad man extended a hand, solidifying his offer one last time. The Ink Witch turned her now power hungry gaze to Diamond. “ **What do ya say, Princess?** ” Her golden orbs practically glittered, as she grabbed his hand making the deal official.

“ **I think we’re getting out of here.** ”


End file.
